A Slow Surrender
by BITBIT
Summary: This picks up five years after the final battle with Hermione and Ron having a bit of marital troubles. Will they be able to work it out, especially with another man wedging his way in? Please review.
1. Chapter 1: An Off Year

**Chapter 1: "An Off Year**"

June, 2003

"Do I look alright? I mean, it's just mum and dad but is it okay?"

Hermione fastened her pearls and looked over Ron's appearance through the mirror. It wasn't great, she thought to herself, but at least he was making an effort.

"Yes, it's just your tie. It's all crooked and lumpy," she stood walked over to him and reached up to fix it but he jerked away.

"I can do it." He said fumbling with the thing, "Just tell me when it's right."

Hermione sighed, her arms crossed under her chest, watching the tie with an extreme intensity. This had become a regular thing- tension. She couldn't remember any particular reason that could have set them down this path but just that he had stopped touching her and she had stopped touching him. That little things that shouldn't matter suddenly did, like when he stopped brining her licorice wands home from Zonkos after work and how she didn't turn down the blankets on his side of the bed anymore. That he didn't hold her hand when they went out and that she didn't stick her hand under his shirt when he was upset.

"That's better."

For the first time in a while Hermione had disregarded her own logical thoughts, telling herself it was just an off year. Three was an odd number after all.

Hermione loved her husband and she was certain he loved her too. Every couple had problems she knew an almost all got through them in time. They just needed some time.

"You look- nice." Ron said a little awkwardly, looking over Hermione's blue summer dress and then cleared his throat, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and they started towards the floo. The whole Weasley family was meeting at a new restaurant in 'Flora's Way' a town just beside Hogsmead. It was Mr. Weasley's sixtieth birthday and Mrs. Weasley thought it would be a nice way to celebrate.

Ron had left the gift to Hermione and she had gone to muggle London for it, returning with a golden Kelidescope. She remembered her father-in-law once speaking about the child's toy and how fascinating it had been and how, if he hadn't had to destroy the thing, he would have certainly kept it.

Hermione smiled to herself, he would absolutely love it.

They were the first to arrive at the restaurant which infuriated Ron as he had made a point of arriving at the least ten minutes late because he knew someone would be at the least five minutes late.

"Typical." He muttered angrily to himself, tugging at his tie, "I'll be at the bar of they decide to show up."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron had developed a bit of a habit with strong drink but she didn't protest as she might have in any other situation. She knew Ron hated when everybody got together, six children, five with spouses, and then three granddaughters sitting side by side in a public place, usually there was a small disaster.

Harry, Ginny, Fluer, Bill, Victoire and Dominique arrived all the same time. Charlie a few moments later and then a huffing and puffing Percy along with his wife Ponelope and daughter Molly. A heavily pregnant Angelina stormed in followed by a sheepish looking Fred.

"Everyone here?" He asked.

"Everyone except the people who planned this whole blasted thing." Ron had turned back up holding a glass with a strong smelling liquid. "You would think, without any children to deal with, they would have at least learned how to be fashionably late."

As if on cue Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, Molly apologizing profusely and snuggling each of her granddaughters before making a point to say hello to everyone else. Very noisily and in what looked like a procession, the group followed the waitress to a back room. They had all just settled down, still nosily chattering when Mrs. Weasley looked around confused and said, "Where's Fred?"

The atmosphere immediately changed and the room fell silent, even the children stopped whining. Nobody dared to look at each other.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders suddenly shaking with sobs. She realized what she was saying as soon as the words crossed her lips.

The silence was very awkward.

George violently pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room. Fred was something they just didn't talk about. The lack of his presence was sort of an unspoken acknowledgement and although it had been five years all the Weasleys tremendously struggled still with his death.

Eventually Molly stopped crying and George returned halfway through a very subdued dinner. Arthur did not open his gifts and they all went home early than expected with heavy hearts.

"Well that happened." Hermione said solemnly. When she didn't get a response, she placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "I know how you feel."

He jerked his shoulder away, "No you don't. You've never lost someone so close." He spit.

"Are you serious?" She asked, "What about my parents? Remember them? You only think about yourself, that's all you've ever done. Don't you ever think I feel bad about not having a family when you've got a mother and a father and five brothers and sisters still? I don't ever say that to you do I?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione-"

"Go to hell, Ron." She slammed the door to their bedroom, "I don't know why I married you! It was a mistake, a complete mistake!"

He stood in the living room, hands in his pockets, listening to the muffled sounds of Hermione storming around in the bedroom.

"Sometimes I think that too." He said to himself and went in search of a blanket for the couch.

* * *

"Shit-"

Hermione opened her eyes groggily but then immediately closed them in exasperation. Ron was stumbling around the room,  
"Where are my pants?"  
He kept mumbling, attempting to keep his voice down but failing to realize how heavy footed and clumsy he was.

Hermione sighed and sat up, "If you lost your pants I should remind you that you're a wizard." She said sharply, rolling her eyes at the dumbfounded look on his face.

Lately her patience had been running thinner, especially after their fight on Mr. Weasley's birthday. They had gotten somewhat back to normal, if normal was the right word.

Hermione flopped back down on the bed, "I suggest," she said severely, "that you use your wand to summon them, if that thought hadn't occurred to you yet."

"Right," Ron mumbled, snatching his wand off the bedside table. His uniform pants came soaring forward and Ron sniffed them with a triumphant look on his face. With some effort he got them on and then bent down to kiss Hermione on the cheek, "See you later."

She nodded.

He seemed to do everything as a formality now. Even sex had become a chore which was hardly pleasurable only justified with the pretense of becoming pregnant.

Hermione sighed again.

When she thought about it, perhaps getting married at the ripe age of twenty had not been the best idea. At the time it seemed a good thought. Everybody seemed annoyingly happy for them.

She got up and dressed in a simple sundress. The firm had given her a few days off as it had been and unusually nice summer term for them.

Hermione hated being a lawyer. It was terribly dull and boring as she only was allowed small claims because of her age. She could only _just_ deal with it when she and Ron were getting along now the thought of another work day seemed unbearable.

Glad to get out of another long, drawn out day she ventured to the sitting room in their small cottage.

"Ginny?" She called through the fire place, once she had ventured into the kitchen. "Ginny?"

There was no answer. The silence seemed to settle into her bones. Ginny and Harry were probably both at work and suddenly Hermione sorely missed Hogwarts with frivolous games she had hardly ever partook in and constant company.

Later she decided to go to Hogesmade and ventured down to a few of the little shops.  
Something caught her eye in a shop window and she hurried in- mortified.

"Good morning Mrs. Green," she said with a forced politeness to the elderly shopkeeper, "I just came to- well, um did I see a figurine of my friend Harry Potter in your window?"

The woman gave her a toothless grin and instead of answering pulled out a large box from under the counter.

Hermione gasped and rushed forward. There were at least fifty, twelve inch figurines of Harry, Ron and Herself. She picked one of herself and squinted at it. The little thing shot little sparks from her wand and said things like, "I'm Hermione Granger," "Lumos,"(the wand lit up) and spit out a few random facts about anything and everything.

Hermione thought she might become ill- right there in the shop. This had become somewhat of a regular occurrence after the war when she went out in public. She, Ron, and Harry had become celebrities of sorts. People sometimes asked for a quick photograph or autograph and Rita Skeeter absolutely refused to leave them alone asking them for interviews, to make public appearances or give her insight for her new book.

Hermione despised it.

She hated the attention, more, the lack of privacy and all the credit given to them. So many more people had been involved, been wounded, died.

"How many of these do you have?" She asked the old woman hastily.

"Well this is it for now but if they sell, i'll stock up again." She smiled, "They made you perfectly, isn't that fantastic?"

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered. She pulled a hand full of gold out of her satchel "I'll take them all. Will this cover it?"

Mrs. Green looked as if Christmas had come early, "Yes, I believe it would and then some. Although, I don't know if I have the proper change."

"It's alright, Merlin knows they've given me too much." The Order of Merlin had award all three of them an enormous sum of money for their "services". "I'll just ask that you don't buy anymore of these. Have a nice day Mrs. Green." She said lifting the box off the counter and head out the door.

"And you, Mrs. Weasley."

She shuffled into the street muttering to herself only paying attention to her surroundings when she made contact with another body.

"I'm so sorry!" She bent down and began to pick up the little dolls. "I wasn't paying attention-"

"Granger?"

Hermione froze. The voice made a chill run down her spine and every hair on her body stood on end. She slowly raised her eyes.

Draco Malfoy.

He bent down, picked up a figurine and looked at it with an amused sneer.

"_Funny_." He said simply.

She threw the last one that laid on the ground into the box and then turned on her heel without saying a word.

"Wait! Granger- Wait!" He caught her by the arm.

Hermione jerked her arm away vehemently, "What do you want?" She spit.

He averted his eyes to the ground in such a shameful way that Hermione wasn't sure she was actually talking to the same person. "I- um- well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything."

This took Hermione completely by surprise, "What?" She hissed.

"Well I won't say it again so-"

"You wouldn't but- alright." She said with uncertainty. Draco Malfoy apologizing to her of all people.

He nodded, "I- when my father died I finally saw him for who he was and therefore who I was."

Hermione suddenly became extremely curious. She knew it would be bad to ask but she couldn't stop herself, "How did he die?"

Malfoy stood awkwardly, pondering her question. "He- well he hung himself. After Voldemort was gone he didn't want to live in this world any longer." His face contorted into a familiar scowl, his voice filled with bitterness, "He left a note but there was no mention of Mother or me. We didn't matter at all."

Hermione wasn't sorry that Mr. Malfoy was dead so she didn't say so although that would have been the polite thing to do.

They stood awkwardly.

"I hope no one sees and thinks we're up to no good." Hermione finally said. She hurried out into the sunshine quickly followed by Malfoy.

"Wait, Granger!" He called, "Please, I said I'm sorry. I've changed and I just want to- to be on better terms."

Her eyes widened, "I can forgive the school teasing, even the fact that you were a death eater, but do you not remember that night at the manor?" Tears welled up in her eyes, "Me screaming? Look-" she held out her arm.

A thin white lettering messily scattered her forearm.

"Do you not remember how I lied for Potter?" He spit, "I could've have died!"

"Well a part of me did!" She shrieked.

After a tense moment, Malfoy sighed, "We burnt it to the ground if that makes you feel any better."

"What?" Hermione asked thickly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"The manor, it's gone and everything in it. Mother and I felt it was the best way for us to move on, make a new life. Get rid of it."

Hermione looked at Malfoy with amazement, a strange feeling swirling in her chest. "Really?"

"I am truly trying and I really _have_ changed."

Hermione didn't know what to say. The house where she'd been tortured was gone. Hopefully now her pain would die with it.

She should have walked away, just said goodbye and left but she didn't.

"It's Weasley now, do you still want to be my acquaintance?" She extended her hand.

Malfoy smiled, although it may have been with a twinge of guilt, and took her hand. "Nothing would please me more."

* * *

A/N: I originally posted this as another user but I didn't like where it was going so I deleted it and added a bit more. For those of you who haven't read it, I hope you like it. I want it to be a longer story so I'm going to try and actually finish this one. This is my first attempt with a main character other than Minerva or Poppy so please be kind. I don't own anything!


	2. Chapter 2: A Wise Choice

**Chapter 2: A Wise Choice**

May 2004

Hermione gazed dreamily out the window at the full moon that hovered high in the sky. It was very late and Ron still wasn't back from work so she had decided to wait like any good wife would do. The problem was she didn't honestly care when he would be getting home or what kind of dangerous work he had been doing that day and for that reason it became increasingly harder to keep her eyes open.

Another "off year" as she so fondly called it, had come and gone. She and Ron still were not getting along like they used to but then again, some days were better than others. The days Hermione thought of divorce always turned out to be good and the days she thought they could make it another fifty years always turned out to be bad.

Suddenly a dark shadow distilled the steadiness of the moon. It was an owl, soaring high above the ground, surely only carrying a love letter or important ministry business at this time of night.

The large "Grandfather Clock" chimed once. Hermione sighed and turned the page of her book, starting to get slightly worried.

"Surely if something had happened they would have told me by now."

Hermione thought quickly about flooing Molly or Ginny but decided against worrying them just yet. Ron had been home late many times before after all.

A tapping at the window stirred her thoughts and surprisingly, made her heart sink. A very old, regal looking owl was at the window, clutching a letter.

"If Ron had been killed someone from the ministry would have come in person," she comforted herself, opening the window shakily, "They wouldn't send a letter."

A sigh of relief escaped her when she did not see the familiar purple MM stamp on the envelope, instead there was a familiar emerald green lettering. Hermione regarded it suspiciously for a moment and then excitement surged through her body. She opened it carefully and began to read.

_Dear Mrs. Weasely,  
I have been in anxious anticipation of writing this letter for a long, long while now and I can not express how delighted I am to offer you a post at Hogwarts as the new Charms Professor. Professor Flitwick recently decided to retire and the only person he and I both came up with for the position was Hermione Granger.  
I do realize that it is a tremendous decision to make and so I would like to invite you to the McGonagall Manor on the twenty ninth of May, a Saturday, to talk some things over. If you feel so obliged, please owl and I will see you then.  
Wishing you well,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts Headmistress_

Hermione gaped at the short letter, although her first thought was the time of night it had arrived. She looked to the old owl that had, in the minute it took her to read the thing, dozed off and decided it was probably the source of the letter's lateness.

Hermione found her way back to the couch still dazed. She wanted nothing more than to teach at Hogwarts, it was what she always wanted to do and now she had been offered a job by the her favorite professor but she was married and taking the post would mean quite a bit of time away from Ron. As unhappy as she was in her marrige, Hermione was just as loyal.

She folded the letter up and composed a short note agreeing to at least meet McGonagall, sending the owl on its way. Hermione would have to sleep on it with or without Ron being home.

* * *

Tension between Ron and Hermione ran extremely high that week for some reason and on Friday night Hermione stomped into the kitchen.

"Negative." She threw the muggle pregnancy test across the counter. She watched slide before sending to the trash with her wand. "I- it's not happening, Ron. Maybe we should stop trying for a while. Why are we in such a hurry?"

Ron shrugged and continued eating his dinner.

"I mean we _are_ still young, perhaps it's too early." She continued aware that what she said made no sense at all.

"Well we've been married four years, I don't see how that is too early and it couldn't be because mum and dad had both Bill and Charile at our age." He said, "My family's never had a problem having babies. Maybe there's something wrong with you."

Hermione coughed, "_Excuse_ _me_! Did you really just say that?" She didn't give him time to answer, "You're an arse, Ron! Why would you- you just- just-"

Once again Hermione was at a loss of words with her husband, there actually may have been some truth in what he said. Two years of trying to get pregnant with no results would put a strain on any relationship, definitely when one was blaming the other. Although Mrs. Weasley assured Hermione that it would be soon, she was hardly comforted. Fluer had just had Louis so that was three for Bill, Percy and Ponelope were expecting another girl, George and Angelina's son Fred was nearly a year old, Charlie's girlfriend in Romania was pregnant(accidentally), and Ginny said she and Harry weren't going to worry about it for a few years.

"I was just putting in out there, you know." Ron spit, "You're so damned sensitive!"

She laughed shrilly, "I don't know how I've managed four years with you!"

"I wish we weren't married! It's been hell!"

"Really? _You_ wish we weren't married?" She asked vehemently, "You're the problem Ron. You always have something to bitch about."

"That's because I'm always with you!"

"Well I should just go, then!" An angry flush had risen to her cheeks but she forced herself to calm down, "This is getting out of control, neither of us is happy."

"What are you saying?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "I'm leaving, Ron. I've had a letter from Professor McGonagall and she's offered me a post at Hogwarts. Charms."

Ron clenched his jaw.

"We can't do this anymore. I wasn't going to go but now I think I will. Maybe if we spend some time apart we'll be able to think clearly."

"So you'll go to Hogwarts for a year."

"Or more."

He shrugged, "I'll sleep on the couch."

* * *

On May 29th Hermione woke up and got dressed, paying particular attention to her appearance as this would be the first time she saw McGonagall since her wedding day over four years ago. She ventured into the sitting room, Ron snored loudly on the couch, arm flung over his eyes. She didn't bother telling him she was leaving stepped outside and apperated straight to the front door of an impressive looking home, surrounded by endless rolling, green hills.

After an unusually warm welcome and a bit of catching up the main reason Hermione was there came up.

"Now to business." Minerva said, eyeing her pointedly, "Obviously you're considering it. I can make sure you get home every night and back every morning in no time and-"

"Profes- I mean, Minerva, Ron and I- we're thinking about getting a divorce."

McGonagall looked shocked, "You and Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well that's something I would have never expected." She said, "If you don't mind me asking, what is the trouble?"

"Well, it's not just one thing but mainly that we fight all the time and that, well- I- um- haven't gotten pregnant." Hermione tried to hide her blush, "We're not going to do anything hastily though."

"I think that is very wise but I shouldn't worry." Minerva said in a very soft tone, "Every couple has a few rough patches here and there. I wonder that, if you came to Hogwarts, things would get better. You know what they say, "absence makes the heart grow fonder."'

Hermione laughed a bit, secretly relived at what McGonagall had said, "I told him something like that and he didn't object."

Minerva smiled broadly, "So you're coming to Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! OMG I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Keep Calm

**Chapter 3: Keep Calm**

August 2004

"Harry just doesn't know what to do with himself when he has a few days off." Ginny shook her head fondly and took a sip of her tea. "It's actually _really_ annoying how immature he can be sometimes."

Hermione gazed out the kitchen window. Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap on a yellow picnic table in the yard, laughing wildly when a card suddenly combusted. Despite herself, Hermione smiled. She remembered all those train rides home and nights in the common room. Nothing but Hogwarts had filled her thoughts for the past three weeks.

"Anything interesting happening around here?" Ginny's voice brought her out of her reverie,

"I got a new job."

"Really? Where?"

Hermione faltered. Was she really about to tell her sister in law that she was moving out? That her brother was not being a good husband? That she wasn't sure she actually loved him at all? Stop. Did she really just let that cross her mind? Did she even still love him?

"Hogwarts."

Ginny spluttered on her tea, "_What_?" Hermione handed her a napkin, "When did this happen?"

"I got a letter from Professor McGonagall a few weeks back. The thing is, I haven't really told anyone because it means moving out."

Ginny leaned back in her chair, "Oh, I see."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sharply. Ginny was supposed to be furious, livid with anger that Hermione would leave her brother.

"Just that I was talking to mum the other day and she said it would be soon. That is, that you and Ron would be splitting up."

Hermione looked scandalized, "We're not "_splitting up_," I'm only taking advantage of a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Ginny nodded knowingly, "Hermione, it's alright- I'm not cross. If you aren't happy then what's the point. Besides, like I said, we all saw it coming."

"How did you when even I didn't?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on, really? Anyways if you and Ron aren't splitting up then there's nothing to get so heated about." She said, "So just calm down."

"Yes right." Hermione's angry flush began to disappear, "I'm sorry, Ginny- I've just been on edge lately."

"I get it. Ron's hard to live with, I should know."

* * *

In the final week of August, Ron and Hermione told the rest of the family about separating, although they had not worded it that particular way.

Professor McGonagall had arranged for all the staff to arrive back at Hogwarts on the twenty ninth, if they hadn't stayed over the summer, and that morning Hermione excitedly packed her bags. She was positively care free about leaving and thrilled over the whole situation until Ron inched through the bedroom door, hands in his pockets.

"So you really are going, then."

Hermione nodded. "I'm just about to leave- appertation." She said simply closing the trunk. "Don't tell me you'll miss me."

He shrugged, "We _are_ married."

She sighed heavily, "But that's all we are, isn't it? And that never seemed to mean much to you."

"Oh whatever, Hermione."

"You're only mad because you know it's true." She took a deep breath to calm herself, "No- I'm not fighting with you now, not before I leave."

He watched as she shrunk all nine of her trunks and slipped them into her bag. She flung it over her shoulder, moved across the room and awkwardly hugged him, "I think this will make it better."

He nodded. "Will you visit for mum and dad and the kids?"

"Sometime." She said ominously, "Good-bye, Ron."

And then she was gone leaving Ron with an unexpected, empty, feeling in his chest.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was waiting to open the gate when she arrived and let her in jauntily.

"Welcome, Professor." She smiled and looked at the younger woman, "Where are your trunks?"

Hermione held up her bag, "I thought it be easier this way."

Minerva laughed, "Too right you are, my dear. Now come along and we'll get you settled in."

Hermione had never known Professor McGonagall to be so talkative but she was all the way up two sets of stairs, down a long straight, around a corner and a step up to what Hermione recognized as Professor Flitwick's classroom- no her classroom.

"This is so strange." She said marveling at the dullness of the room. Professor Flitwick had obviously removed all of his personal items. The bookshelves were empty, the large oak desk bare, the blue candles, the Ravenclaw flag, a rectangular rug gone, the black board erased, and all the desk pushed aside, even the floor to celling windows seemed dull, framing the overcast sky. "It's so empty."

"Not for long. It's yours to do whatever you like with." The elder witch said, "And I certainly doubt you'll have any trouble filling up those book cases."

"No, I won't. Ron let me have all of those. He 'doesn't read.'"

Minerva chuckled and pulled back the one of the two identical tapestries that hung in the room. It was a large rectangle, larger that the door in concealed, with red, white and yellow roses up and down. Each hung on either side of the desk and blackboard. She gave Hermione the password, the wooden door unlocked with a 'click' and they stepped inside.

Hermione's quarters were set up just like a small house. There was a little living room with two flowered couches facing each other with a light blue coffee table in between them . A rectangular coral mirror hung over a large fire place that was lined by white book shelves. The walls were painted a pale blue but it wasn't icy, it was actually very enticing. A small kitchen connected to the living room, it had a small table and two chairs as she would most likely be eating in the Great Hall every day. Through an arch and down a short hallway there was a bathroom with a claw foot tub and a bedroom adjacent with a four poster bed.

"Do you like it?" Minerva asked anxiously, "I tried to make it feel 'young'- although I haven't been in fifty years, so tell me if it's wrong."

"No! It's absolutely perfect! Thank you."

McGonagall nodded, pleased with herself. "I'll let you unpack and will be to get you for dinner. I have to show one more to their quarters."

"Is there another new professor?"

Minerva suddenly busied herself with straightening her robe, "Oh, just a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. We haven't been able to keep one since, well, before you came to school." She cleared her throat, "I should say you won't be pleased with who it is. I am not entirely pleased myself but Kingsley- I mean the Minister positively insisted- that man is turning out to be like Dumbledore more and more everyday. I, of course, would have taken Potter if he wasn't such a prize to the Aurors."

Hermione looked at her expectantly and she huffed.

"Oh alright. I suppose you will find out soon anyway. It's only that I know you two have- _history_."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, "History? Now you've really got me intrigued."

"Yes, well, it's Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sat down dizzily on a couch. She didn't know how to feel about this news. It was true that Malfoy had tried to make a mends and that was all jolly well but working and living in the same building was over the line. Just because he apologized didn't mean she trusted him.

"Are you alright? Shall I call Poppy?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, It's alright. I just- I'm just surprised."

"Me too." Minerva huffed and sat down beside Hermione, "I'm telling you this is all King- the Minister's doing. He thinks we are all too unforgiving of that sort and having one at Hogwarts will allow them to become accepted in society. I suppose I agree with him but I know it certainly is hard to forgive them when they very well may have killed-" she stopped and shook her head, "I'll just ask that you two are civil to each other- at least in public."

"Don't worry, he and I are on speaking terms now." She rubbed her scar absentmindedly, "I think he actually might have made a change for the better. Sometimes I just get stuck in the past."

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
